In an image forming apparatus, a fixing device including a plurality of heat generating cells may be used. In such a fixing device, whether or not to generate heat can be controlled for each of the heat generating cells.
Generally, power saving is desired in the image forming apparatus. Further power saving is also desired in the fixing device.